Commercially available plugs in very diverse variations, made of plastics or metal, with or without sleeve, have some disadvantages. The plastic plugs have a relatively wide range of pull-out values and here depend much, among other things, on the tolerances of the diameter of the fixing hole and on the size, and possibly also on the penetration depth of the selected fixing screw. Under unfavorable conditions, the minimum toughness can considerably drop.
Furthermore, plug-like devices for fixing objects at brickworks are known which are provided in particular for retaining external cladding and the like. It comprises a long stretched-out, tubular, longitudinally slotted sleeve as well as a fixing screw for the same. After the fixing screw has been tightened, an annular fixing zone comparably narrow in the axial direction forms at the inner end of the long stretched-out expanding sleeve.
The time required for the screwing-in operation is very long in particular as of a diameter of about 10 mm as a relatively large number of rotations must be performed at the fixing screw.